Gloves made of rubber or resin are widely employed in various industries such as the food industry, the electronic components manufacturing industry and the pharmaceutical industry, as well as in medical applications and the like. In applications of this kind, if the gloves are damaged such that small pieces of glove are formed, and then these pieces are mixed into the product or into the package, problems arise. In particular, in the food industry, in order to manufacture a food product safely by mass production, the detection of any such contaminating pieces of glove is important.
As a method for detecting pieces of glove mixed into a product, etc., there is the method in which a magnetic material is incorporated into the glove beforehand and any pieces of glove containing the magnetic material are then detected by subjecting the product to measurement by means of a metal detector. For example, it is possible to detect pieces of glove contaminating a product by performing measurement of the product by means of a belt conveyor type metal detector in the final stage of the production line.
In Patent Document 1, gloves are proposed comprising a glove body of thickness 0.01-3 mm formed from rubber, a synthetic resin or a synthetic resin film, and where black iron oxide powder is mixed into the glove body.
According to Patent Document 1, at least 20 mass % of black iron oxide powder of no more than 0.1-1 μm is incorporated into the rubber, etc.
In Patent Document 2, there is proposed a latex article which is a magnetically detectable latex article containing chromium oxide dispersed in a cured latex layer or in the cured latex layers as a whole.